Amour de démon
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Dante croise la route de Yué, un demi-démon portant le lourd poids de ses origines sur son corps. Perpétuellement à côtoyer la mort, le jeune homme se fiche pas mal d'être blessé et ne s'occupe nullement de lui. Le fils de Sparda va-t-il arriver à apprivoiser ce dragon miniature sans en perdre son tact légendaire ? Allez savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages hormis Yué et quelques autres ne sont pas à moi.

Petit de mot de l'auteure : Voilà une histoire sur Devil May Cry... Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait d'en écrire une ! Voilà donc le fruit de mon travail, en espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Partie 1

Un jour comme les autres. Dante revenait de mission et comme d'habitude il commanda une pizza avant de jeter son long manteau écarlate sur la banquette. Trish n'était pas encore rentrée et elle ne le serait pas avant que la nuit ne soit bien avancée. Lady… Il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis un petit moment mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. C'était une grande fille. Et comme le dit le proverbe, "pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle !". Il s'assit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil de bureau et balança ses pieds sur ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux. Ses petites blessures s'étaient déjà régénérées d'elles-mêmes alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller prendre une douche. Non, trop la flemme.

***Ellipse de plusieurs heures***

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment et Dante ne dormait toujours pas. Allongé sur son lit qu'il n'avait même pas défait depuis quelques jours déjà, une nouvelle insomnie pointait le bout de son nez et ça le faisait chier bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraitre. Avec un soupir, le fils de Sparda se leva et quitta sa chambre, attrapant ses flingues et son manteau au passage avant de quitter l'agence. Le silence régnait dans la ville, une fois n'était pas coutume. Avec un peu de chance, pensa le demi-démon, il n'allait pas devoir se faire chier à renvoyer du menu fretin faire coucou à Satan.

La lune était pleine et une légère brise fraiche soufflait. Les lumières émises par les lampadaires tressautaient et certaines s'éteignirent sur son passage. Un bruit de conversation attira cependant son attention. Un groupe de jeunes hommes venait d'interpeller un inconnu dont le chasseur ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits. Un long et ample manteau noir dont le col était remonté jusqu'à son menton, un chapeau dissimulait également le visage de l'inconnu.

Dante se rapprocha et entendit finalement les hommes parler à l'inconnu dont il ne put toujours pas voir les traits.

\- Vous ne devriez pas y aller, d'après les rumeurs, on payerait ses consommations avec sa vie plutôt qu'avec de l'argent. Ce bar est vraiment louche.

Dante haussa un sourcil. Il avait entendu les rumeurs mais apparemment ce n'était pas tellement des rumeurs si même les plus jeunes les connaissaient. L'inconnu se détourna et se rendit dans la direction du fameux bar douteux. Intrigué et au vu du fait qu'il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, il se suivit discrètement.

***Bar louche***

L'inconnu entra suivit de Dante et alla s'accouder au bar tandis que le fils de Sparda alla se terrer au fond de la salle histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda le barman à la silhouette noire.

\- Rien.

La voix suave qui venait de l'inconnu envoya une décharge électrique dans l'échine de Dante, il en frissonna.

\- J'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire à propos d'un bar louche où l'on payerait ses consommations avec sa vie plutôt qu'avec de l'argent.

\- Désolé, jamais entendu parler. Déclara l'un des joueurs de poker présents dans la salle.

\- Je ne trouve pas vraiment que ça sent l'alcool ici… Mais plutôt le sang.

Dante se tendit lorsqu'il vit le joueur qui avait parlé se lever, des griffes remplaçant ses ongles sales.

\- Les gars, ce soir c'est moi qui régale !

L'inconnu ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se jeter sur lui qu'il se déplaça à une vitesse hallucinante derrière son assaillant dont il trancha la gorge d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Dante eut juste le temps de voir une écaille briller avant que l'homme ne replaça rapidement son bras gauche dans sa manche. Les autres prirent le pari de faire comme leur camarade et se jetèrent tour à tour sur le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous été déchiquetés sans que Dante n'est eu le temps de prononcer le nom de son épée même en pensée, même le barman –qui était lui aussi un démon- y passa.

Le jeune homme était couvert de sang, enfin son manteau et son chapeau l'étaient. Sans faire attention à Dante qui n'en revenait toujours pas, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement, marchant même sur les cadavres. Mais cela ne sembla nullement le déranger. La porte claqua et Dante sembla se reprendre, il quitta lui aussi le bar qui empestait le sang de démon. Comment un gamin –il avait l'air bien plus jeune que lui- avait pu faire ça en même pas quelques minutes et sans utiliser d'armes quelconque ?! Lui-même avait du mal à faire ce genre de truc, préférant user de ses flingues ou de Rébellion car il n'aimait pas tellement se salir les mains contrairement à ce jeune homme que cela ne semblait pas du tout déranger.

L'inconnu avait disparut et le chasseur ne sentait plus sa présence. L'aube arrivait et le fils de Sparda rentra donc à **Devil May Cry** sans pouvoir s'empêcher de songer à l'étrange silhouette masculine vêtue de noir qu'il avait croisé ce soir-là. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en doute, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait le croiser…

* * *

Moi : *_hausse un sourcil_* Alors vos avis ?

Dante : Mais c'est qui ce type ?!

Moi : Ah ! tu veux savoir, un petit curieux ?

Dante : *_goutte en mode manga derrière la tête_* Entre nous, je ne sais pas si le mot "petit" pour me désigner est approprié...

Moi : On s'en fout ! Reviews please si vous voulez la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà la suite ! Bon par contre, je vous précise que vous ne reverrez vraiment notre inconnu que dans le prochain chapitre mais passons à l'histoire ! En espérant que ça vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Partie 2

Trish et Dante venaient de terminer de remplir le contrat et l'homme semblait un peu ailleurs selon la blonde qui commençait à s'inquiéter-intérieurement évidemment- de ces yeux qui se perdait dans le vague ou des regards que son collègue jetait souvent autour de lui. Pourtant, elle ne posait aucune question, Dante n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait confiance en elle, oui mais pas au point de lui parler de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

L'homme à la chevelure d'argent était un solitaire depuis l'enfance, la perte de sa mère et la disparition de son jumeau n'avaient fait qu'amplifier ce trait de caractère déjà bien ancré en lui depuis le départ. Dante était ce que la femme de foudre qualifierait de loup solitaire en puissance. Bien qu'il accepte sa présence et celle de Lady mais sinon, il ne blairait personne. Pas d'être humain en tout cas mais bon…

L'inconnu n'était pas encore réapparu mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Un autre pourri ayant la folie des grandeurs avait eu la bonne idée d'invoquer un démon supérieur en plein centre de la ville. Dante et Trish s'y rendirent rapidement et furent rejoints par Lady en cours de route. Le trio se trouva donc rapidement face à un immense bestiau assez costaud et de type dragon. La bête avait le corps couvert d'une armure d'écailles que rien ne pouvait traverser.

Nos deux chasseurs furent vite en difficulté contre cette bête apparentée aux dragons démons. Alors que Dante s'était résolu à faire appel à Rébellion, l'inconnu en vêtu de noir apparus à la jointure du cou et des épaules de la bête qui chercha alors à se débarrasser de l'opportun de toutes les manières possibles… l'inconnu tendit le bras et la manche du manteau glissa vers le biceps de celui-ci dévoilant un bras de forme humanoïde couvert d'écailles et de piques acérés à l'image du dos d'un dragon.

Bien que les chasseurs ne purent en voir la couleur, ils virent cette main griffue s'enfoncer dans la chair du monstre entre ses écailles qui se trouvaient être plus vulnérables à ce niveau du corps du monstre. Le démon dragon hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol pavé, son sang se répandit rapidement alors que la vie quittait ses yeux écarlates. Dante et Trish se reprirent et virent l'inconnu qui les avaient bien aidés, disparaitre dans les ombres de la nuit encore haute.

***Ellipse de plusieurs heures***

Trish voulait absolument savoir qui était ce mec- d'après son intuition féminine c'était un mec- qui les avaient aidés, elle entama donc des recherches qui se révélèrent infructueuses. Avec un soupir, Dante se résolu à lui donner la piste des orphelinats. Si c'était un hybride, il devait forcément avoir été dans ce genre de maison d'accueil pour enfants en attente d'un foyer. Lui-même y avait été durant quelques années… il chassa ses pensées d'un revers de la main et alla se coucher sans même assister la blonde dans ses recherches. Et ce malgré le fait que lui aussi voulait savoir qui était cet inconnu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de croiser, même dans son sommeil.

***Quelque part dans le monde des Démons***

Un dragon reprit une forme humaine alors qu'il se posait dans un palais lugubre encastré dans la roche d'une falaise. Un grognement de satisfaction quitta gorge du Seigneur Dragon alors qu'il effaçait les traces de sang maculant encore ses lèvres écailleuses. Un démon de classe inférieure vient se jeter à ses pieds et se mit à marmonner des flatteries avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'un regard brûlant. Il avait encore faim et n'hésitait à le faire savoir…

\- Que veux-tu ? Coupa-t-il le démon dans ses balbutiements insipides dont il n'avait que faire.

\- Votre fils, mon Seigneur…

A l'évocation de l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec sa maitresse humaine, le Seigneur se figea et ses raits se durcirent. Ainsi, cette immondice était encore en vie ? Bah ce n'était pas étonnant, son sang coulait dans ses veines.

\- Parles.

Le petit démon se mit alors à parler. Apparemment Yué –car tel était le nom qu'on lui avait donné- se trouvait à **Carpulet City**, la ville du chasseur Dante, fils de Sparda. Et il se portait comme un charme !

Le Seigneur des Dragons soupira et planta son laquait sans y penser à l'endroit où ce dernier se trouvait avant de repartir vers ses appartements. Sans doute lui avait-on amené quelques femelles qui pourraient le contenter pour la nuit…

Yué. Ce gosse était en vie. C'était contrariant. Les demi-démons avaient la sale habitude de se ranger auprès des humains et avaient donc par là même tendance à massacrer leurs semblables. Des chasseurs de démons, voilà ce qu'ils devenaient si on ne les tuait pas immédiatement. Il soupira. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû laisser sa maitresse lui dicter sa conduite… La femme était à l'article de la mort après son accouchement. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle lui avait seulement demandé de laisser leur enfant vivre, comme une dernière volonté. Il avait cédé. Maintenant, il le regrettait mais il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec ce gamin, qui sait ? Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres sur lesquelles des crocs virent se poser alors qu'il se faisait avaler par les ténèbres du couloir…

* * *

Dante : *_pète un plomb_* Non mais tu es vraiment sadique toi ! Et en plus tu me fais passer pour un incapable !

Moi : *_aura démoniaque m'entourant_* Calme-toi un peu tu veux ! Sinon ce sera toi, le soumis !

Dante : *_grosses gouttes de sueur, corbeau qui passe et pâlit d'un seul coup_* O-Ok j'ai rien dis ! J'adore ta fic !

Moi : *_pas convaincue*_ Mouais... Bon, laissez des reviews et on se retrouve dans la suite pour de sacrées révélations !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Pardon pour cette longue absence mais j'espère me faire pardonner en vous présentant la suite de cette histoire ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Partie 3

\- Je vous remercie de votre aide, madame. Remercia Trish en s'inclinant devant la vieille dame de l'orphelinat qu'elle venait d'interroger. En vain. Dante l'attendait adossé à sa moto à proximité distante de l'établissement.

Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard et enfourcha la sienne aussitôt suivie par le fils de Sparda. C'était le dixième orphelinat qu'elle venait de visiter et les chances de retrouver le fameux inconnu diminuaient de jour en jour. Ce dernier était vraiment insaisissable ou elle ne s'y connaissait pas ! La nuit tombait et les démons allaient être de sortie. Au moins, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer !

***Ellipse de plusieurs heures***

Des cris d'enfants avaient alertés le duo de Chausseurs qui s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la direction des cris. Un orphelinat était attaqué ! Dante grogna et sauta de sa moto qui s'écrasa au sol alors qu'il tirait son imposante épée de son dos, tranchant les démons à tour de bras. Trish vient à la rescousse des enfants qu'elle mit à l'abri avec les femmes s'occupant d'eux dans les bâtiments devant lesquels elle se planta en suite. La blonde s'en sortait bien alors que Dante se retrouva très vite encerclé par ces bestioles immondes.

Alors qu'il allait sortir ses flingues de son manteau écarlate, un rugissement de dragon se fit entendre. Tous se figèrent. L'inconnu était là. Son long manteau le dissimulait toujours aux regards des autres et il se mit à éliminer les démons sans que les Chasseurs n'arrivent à déceler comment ! Dante se concentra davantage, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette dansante sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la cour de l'orphelinat. Il put entrapercevoir de brefs éclats venant du bras gauche de l'individu.

Les cris et hurlements d'agonie s'arrêtèrent de longues minutes plus tard et les enfants purent sortir, rassurés mais un peu hésitants. La femme la plus âgée qui devait être la directrice courut vers la silhouette drapée de noire, enjambant les cadavres des démons comme si de rien n'était. La femme se jeta ensuite à son cou et Dante comme Trish furent scotché en voyant que l'inconnu ne se dérobait pas à l'étreinte, restant les bras ballant comme s'il attendait que cette marque affective se termine. Lorsque la femme le relâcha, la blonde tenta de s'approcher mais l'inconnu sauta vers le portail qu'il s'apprêta à franchir sans un regard en arrière.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour le choper ?! Grogna la démone entre ses dents.

Contre toute attente, ce fit l'intervention d'une adorable petite fille qui fit tout basculer.

\- Yué ! Nii-san !

Le dénommé ainsi se figea et se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir la petite dans ses bras puissants. Son chapeau tomba, dévoilant enfin son joli minois à toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour. Une longue et opulente chevelure blanche, une peau très pâle et d'impressionnantes prunelles de givre à vous faire froid dans le dos lorsqu'elles se mettaient à vous fixer, vous détaillant jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant dans le physique de ce jeune homme. Non. C'était les écailles noires qui parsemaient sa peau blafarde. De son front, elles contournaient l'œil gauche glissant sur l'arrondi de la joue et redessinant le contour des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Très peu présentes cependant sur le menton, elles reprenaient brutalement possession du cou du jeune homme descendant sous le pull ample qui dissimulait son torse couvert à moitié d'écailles aux regards des autres. Son épaule et son bras gauche jusqu'au bout des ongles de sa main fine en étaient tous deux recouverts. Ses fameux ongles. Bien qu'ils ressemblent davantage à des griffes acérées, possédaient une étrange teinte. L'ébène qui les peignaient était striée d'argent pourtant cela ne rassurait nullement ceux qui posaient les yeux dessus.

Les deux chasseurs restaient cois devant la tendresse évidente émanant de l'étreinte du jeune homme sur la petite qui le dévorait de ses prunelles de givre si semblables aux siennes. La petite retira l'une de ses petites mains de la nuque du prénommé Yué et la posa sur la joue recouverte d'écailles, qu'elle caressa doucement. L'hybride ne broncha pas et se laissa faire, appuyant légèrement sa joue contre la paume chaude de l'enfant qui montra à tous un sourire éclatant. Dante comme Trish et les autres femmes de l'établissement n'en revenaient pas ! Pourtant, la plus âgée s'approcha de l'étrange duo, un sourire maternel aux lèvres, illuminant son visage marqué par les années passantes.

\- Ravie de te revoir, Yué. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenu chez toi…

Yué regarda la femme qui l'avait recueilli alors qu'il venait à peine de venir au monde. Elle avait vieillie. Mais bien vieillie. Sa beauté restait présente mais comme fatiguée. Ses cheveux blonds brillants s'étaient ternis contrairement à l'éclat malicieux toujours présent dans ses prunelles vertes.

\- Nii-san ! J'ai cru que tu nous avais abandonné ! Le réprimanda la petite d'une moue boudeuse que le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout voir sur son joli visage.

\- J'étais très occupé, Myo… Pardon.

La petite Myo embrassa la joue de son « grand frère » avant que ce dernier ne la repose à terre. Le prénom « Myo » était le diminutif que tous ou presque employaient pour désigner la petite blonde aux prunelles bleues mais son véritable prénom était Myosotis. En hommage à cette jolie fleur que le jeune appréciait particulièrement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La doyenne de l'orphelinat vient lui offrir à son tour une douce étreinte. Celle d'une mère aimante. Yué soupira de bien-être en sentant la douce chaleur des bras de la femme autour de lui. Comme cela lui avait manqué ! Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix ! Elle se détacha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains tièdes avant de détailler son visage dans les moindres détails.

\- Tu as beau avoir grandi, tu resteras toujours ce bébé si mignon que j'ai recueilli des bras froids de sa mère.

A l'évocation de sa mère, le regard bleu de l'hybride se voila de tristesse. Il ne se rappelait rien d'elle hormis un parfum de neige poudreuse…

\- Bon, si vous en avez terminé, gamin tu viens avec nous.

\- Dante ! S'indigna la blonde qui accompagnait le chausseur avant de tenter de lui foutre un poing dans le ventre que l'homme esquiva facilement.

\- Trish, s'il reste cet orphelinat sera encore la cible des démons et je doute que notre jeune ami le veuille.

Yué secoua négativement la tête. Oh que non, il ne le voulait pas. La vieille femme lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse avant de lui faire signe de partir. Yué embrassa Myo qui lui fit promettre silencieusement de venir la voir et de ne pas l'oublier. Yué promit tout aussi silencieusement avant de l'embrasser sur le front avec une tendresse désarmante. L'hybride suivit donc le duo de chasseur au Devil May Cry. Les questions allaient enfin trouver réponses alors que dans l'ombre, un lourd regard menaçant planait sur Yué bien conscient qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avant longtemps avec son passé…

* * *

Dante : *_vient de lire ce que l'auteure vient de finir_* Bon tu vas enfin nous expliquer tes élucubrations ?!

Moi : *_sourire narquois_* Ouais mais je me demande si je vais pas vous faire languir encore un peu...

Dante : TU...-

Yué : Evite sinon, elle va être encore plus méchante.

Moi : Ouais, écoute Yué ^^

Dante : *_boude et grogne dans son coin_* Cette satanée... grrrrrrr...

Moi : *_contente de son effet_* Bon laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire ^^ à plus !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Pardon de cette absence mais je n'avais pas énormément d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Enfin, bon j'ose espérer que cette suite vous fera plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 4

Dante retira son manteau et balança ses flingues sur son bureau alors que Trish s'asseyait dans sur le canapé, épuisée mais contente que ses recherches aient portées leurs fruits, enfin il était temps ! Yué restait debout, les yeux dans le vague. Il attendait.

\- Bon, déjà t'es qui gamin pour que les démons s'en prennent à toi comme ça ? L'interpela Dante qui vient se planter face à lui.

Nullement impressionné, Yué retira son manteau dévoilant ce qu'il cachait honteusement aux autres êtres humains. Des écailles noires sur le reste de sa peau visible. Son pull en dissimulait une bonne partie tout comme son pantalon ample. Ses pieds attirèrent l'attention du duo de chasseur. Ils n'étaient ceux d'un être humain. Mais alors pas du tout. Des pattes de dragon. Ni plus ni moins.

\- Je suis le fils du grand roi dragon.

Trish en lâcha sa bouteille d'eau dont elle venait à peine de retirer le bouchon. Laissant ainsi le liquide se répandre sur le parquet. Dante lui-même s'était figé à l'annonce de la filiation du jeune homme dont le visage restait impassible devant leur stupéfaction. Le chasseur aux flingues fut le premier à reprendre contenance après cette bombe. Dante comprenait maintenant aisément pour quelle raison les démons venaient foutre la merde. Le Seigneur Dragon voulait buter son bâtard… Super les histoires de familles, chez les démons, franchement ! Déjà qu'avec son père et son frère, il n'avait pas eu de bol, là ce genre de tragédie recommençait.

\- Où est ta mère ?

Yué détourna les yeux vers son bras non-humain. Avant de répondre d'une voix blanche, sans ton.

\- Morte quelques heures après m'avoir mis au monde.

Eh merde ! Dante se mordit la lèvre. Cette affaire n'allait pas être du gâteau ! Enfin, bon il avait l'habitude mais quand même fallait pas abuser !

\- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, la gamine que vous avez vue… C'est comme qui dirait ma jeune sœur. Je me suis occupé depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson.

\- Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir peur de toi. Signala Trish en se rappelant du comportement presque possessif de la dite gamine envers le jeune homme-dragon.

\- La plupart des enfants m'aiment énormément mais ce n'est pas le cas des femmes qui s'occupent d'eux. Indiqua Yué, toujours impassible.

\- Sauf la directrice.

Yué hocha la tête. Dante avait marqué un point. Seule la directrice de l'orphelinat n'était pas effrayée par lui ou ses origines démoniaques. Elle l'avait retiré des bras froids de sa mère quelques heures après que cette dernière soit morte et avait bien pris soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à même de se débrouiller seul. Ce qui n'avait pas trainé. A dix ans à peine, il était déjà presque aussi débrouillard qu'un être humain adulte. Il avait eu le bonheur de prendre soin de la petite Myosotis alors qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'un bébé de quelques jours à peine lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé près du portail de l'orphelinat, pleurant dans son couffin de tissu en coton blanc. Dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle s'était arrêter de pleurer, rassurer par la puissance qu'il dégageait déjà.

\- Ton père, tu l'as déjà vu ?

Dante l'avait sorti de ses pensées en disant cela. En comprenant, Yué secoua négativement la tête. Jamais encore il n'avait vu ce démon par lequel il était né. Et bizarrement, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à le rencontrer.

\- Non. Et je ne veux pas le connaitre.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Trish qui fut un peu surprise par la brusquerie de la réponse de l'hybride qui détournait le regard. Pourtant, n'importe quel enfant voudrait connaitre son père.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je connaitre celui qui aurait pu sauver ma mère et qui l'a laissé mourir sans bouger le petit doigt ?!

Le ton était monté et Yué avait dû agripper son bras gauche pour éviter qu'il ne tente d'attaquer la blonde. C'était souvent arrivé par la passé, lorsqu'il n'avait pas su gérer sa colère ou son mépris envers quelqu'un.

\- Désolé.

Dante soupira. Le gamin était encore plus sauvage que lui au même âge et pire que Nero en plus ! C'était pas gagné la cohabitation… L'homme aux cheveux blancs passa une main dans sa tignasse et se leva en s'étirant les bras.

\- T'en fais pas pour ton père, je vais m'occuper de son cas, il n'est pas question qu'un putain de démon vienne foutre le bordel sur mon territoire.

\- Alors vous êtes un mort en sursis.

Le fils de Sparda haussa un sourcil en regardant de nouveau la silhouette frêle de son nouveau protégé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez beau être le fils de Sparda, cette chose est un grand dragon noir. Je doute que vous en aillez déjà affronté. Vu qu'il s'agit de mon géniteur, je préfère vous prévenir qu'il est bien plus fort que moi.

\- On ne t'a pas vraiment vu combattre gamin. Lui fit remarquer le chasseur.

Yué ne répondit pas et alla se placer près de l'une des fenêtres, les deux chausseurs présents le suivant du regard ne le gênèrent pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'inspection de son anatomie. Posant sa main difforme sur la vitre, il lâcha un soupir. Sa petite Myo lui manquait déjà. La douce chaleur qu'elle dégageait l'avait toujours calmé. Lui étant à demi-dragon, son sang était froid et son corps l'était aussi par extension. Cette froideur… Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait rien connu de la chaleur humaine, il ne savait pas ce que c'était… Si seulement… Il posa sa main humaine sur le côté de son torse vierge d'écaille où un tatouage était ancré. Le kanji de l'amour… Chose qu'il rêvait secrètement de connaitre. L'amour d'une mère, il connaissait grâce à la directrice de l'orphelinat, fraternel avec la petite Myo… Mais celui d'un amant ou d'une amante, cela lui était totalement inconnu.

Oh, il savait que sa mère avait sans doute aimé son père éperdument pour le porter dans son ventre pendant 9 mois avant de lui donner naissance. Mais son père, lui ne l'avait pas aimé elle. Ca, Yué en était plus que sûr. Rares étaient les démons pouvant éprouver un tel sentiment que ce soit pour un ange, un de leur semblable ou un humain. Sparda faisait parti de ceux-là. L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Eva était légendaire dans les trois mondes.

\- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, tu restes ici, gamin.

Yué hocha la tête à ce que Dante venait de lui dire. Il avait raison après tout, il valait mieux qu'il reste loin de l'orphelinat le temps qu'il règle ses comptes avec son géniteur. Pour protéger les enfants… Surtout sa belle et innocente Myo. Ses affaires bien que maigres furent bien vite rangées dans son nouveau chez lui. Mais il s'allongea toute suite sur son lit, épuisé. Il étudiera son environnement plus tard…

* * *

Moi : _*crevée*_ Et d'un autre en 2h ! Je bat mes records en ce moment...

Dante : Enfin des réponses !

Yué : Pourquoi je sens que tu n'as pas fini de nous embêter, Tsuki ?

Moi : _*ricane avec un verre de coca cherry dans la main*_ Parce que ce n'est effectivement pas le cas xD

Dante : Je m'attends au pire, venant d'une telle folle dingue...

Moi : _*sourire démoniaque*_ Tu fais bien ! _*s'adresse ensuite aux lecteurs*_ Laissez des reviews si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite ! Je serai plus que ravie de vous montrer ce que mon cerveau détraqué à prévu pour vous divertir !

* * *

Gaiyanara : Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et que tu te sois attachée à Yué, comme moi, je l'adore ce personnage ^_^ Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant et que j'aurai le plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite !

Memory Of Slytherin : Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire titille ta curiosité ! Mais tu as enfin eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre et oui, Yué est fort mais je ne l'ai pas encore réellement fait combattre sérieusement. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à ta convenance et que j'aurai le plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite de cette histoire sortie de mon esprit tordu !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Presque un mois pour cette suite... Mouais, délais correct mais bon, j'avoue que j'aimerai avancer un peu plus vite bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment possible... Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles ! En espérant que cette suite saura vous plaire et bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 5

Pour un nouvel environnement, la chambre n'était pas trop mal. Bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait à l'orphelinat lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Les murs nus et d'un gris terne n'avait rien de chaleureux mais rien d'effrayant non plus. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, un miroir et une table de nuit. Simple mais il s'y sentait en sécurité. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu en réalité… Le jour pointait à peine à la fenêtre et le soleil allait mettre encore un moment avant de se montrer. Il quitta sa chambre et je rendis en bas pour se faire un thé dans la mini cuisine de la bâtisse. Contrairement au fils de Sparda et sa partenaire, il détestait le café, le trouvant trop amer. Ses sens étaient bien plus développés que ceux des autres démons ce qui les rendaient extrêmement sensibles à tous ce qui pouvaient les « effleurer ».

Dégustant son breuvage près d'une fenêtre, il profita avec plaisir de la caresse des rayons du soleil qui se levait lentement sur la ville, sur son visage et son torse nu faisant luire ses écailles ébène. Elles couvraient la moitié gauche de son torse et se faisaient ensuite moins nombreuses au niveau du ventre, n'en couvrant qu'un tiers seulement. Elles étaient petites et serrées les unes contre les autres d'un noir profond. En forme de larmes, elles étaient bien plus solides qu'un diamant et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer malgré le fait qu'elle montre son ascendance démoniaque.

\- Sacré physique, dis donc !

Trish le reluquait depuis quelques minutes et cela ne semblait pas gêner l'observé. Il était vraiment canon le gosse !

\- Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, Trish. Mais en tant que démon, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Flattée et amusée par la réplique du dit gosse, elle vient se poser à côté de ce dernier, café fumant à la main. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un long moment, savourant le calme éphémère du début de la matinée avant le réveil du fils de Sparda pour lequel la notion de calme semblait complètement étrangère. L'homme à la chevelure blanche ne savait pas rester sans bouger sans y être contraint et encore. C'était certes, un flemmard mais dans le mauvais sens et le plus littérale possible du terme. Selon Trish, c'était même le principal défaut de son équipier. Dante était peut-être un puissant chasseur mais en tant qu'homme –être humain- il n'était pas le meilleur qui soit. Pas le pire mais tout de même. Pourtant, lorsque le gamin s'était retiré dans sa nouvelle chambre la vieille, elle avait été surprise par l'expression grave du jumeau de Virgil. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose d'important. Grand adepte de la bière, il n'avait pas bu une seule fois dans la soirée et n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche, ce qui était inquiétant également. La blonde le connaissait bien. Assez pour savoir que ce genre d'attitude chez Dante n'avait rien de logique ou de normal.

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire aujourd'hui ?

La question de Yué sembla provoquer un sursaut chez la jeune femme qui sortit de ses pensées pour répondre à la question.

\- Bosser. Morrison doit passer dans pas longtemps pour un contrat.

Yué hocha la tête, il avait hâte de rencontrer ce fameux Morrison. Ce Dante n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à gérer et voir un humain y arriver allait sans doute se révéler intéressant. Un juron le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un Dante encore dans le cirage, complètement décoiffé et les yeux plissés par l'agression de la lumière du jour sur sa rétine venait de les honorer de sa présence.

\- Tu tires une de ces tronches, Dante ! C'est excellent ! Railla Trish en ricanant.

\- La ferme, blondie… Me saoules pas dès le matin ou je te débite en tranches !

Yué ne put que sourire devant les taquineries à peine dissimulées des deux chasseurs de démons. Ils s'entendaient bien malgré leurs fréquentes prises de tête pour un oui ou pour un non. Les badineries furent rapidement coupées par l'arrivée du fameux Morrison. Yué l'observa attentivement au fur et à mesure que l'homme d'environ 35 ans explique à Trish et à Dante la teneur du contrat qu'il leur apportait. L'hybride suivant la conversation d'une oreille distraite, évidemment. L'homme ne semblait absolument pas intimidé par le fait qu'il était entouré par 3 êtres inhumains bien que Dante et lui soient ne le soit qu'à demi. Il était tout à fait à l'aise et puis au vu du comportement décontracté qu'il adoptait, il connaissait ces deux larrons depuis pas mal de temps, apparemment.

\- Ok, donc on doit aller se faire toute une bande de Ravageurs qui trainent en ville cette nuit, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement Dante et prière de ne rien démolir cette fois, sinon pas de prime ! Avertit Morrison en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce geste amusa Yué qui se doutait très bien que le sous-entendu n'était pas anodin. Dante devait surement être encore plus bourrin que lui lorsqu'il combattait. Enfin, bon avec un père comme Sparda, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

\- C'est quoi un Ravageur ?

Trish eut un sourire devant la question tout à fait légitime du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait affronté de nombreux démons sans vraiment les connaitre du coup, normal qu'il ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Comme beaucoup de Devil Hunter, il avait appris sur le tas.

\- Eh bien, un Ravageur est un peu plus imposant que les petits trucs à la con qu'on bat d'habitude disposant d'une énorme tronçonneuse. Lorsqu'il devient orange, ce qui veut dire qu'il va charger et vous poursuivre. Il est alors quasi impossible d'interrompre son attaque ou de le blesser, le mieux est encore d'esquiver. Certains coups très puissants peuvent interrompre sa charge, notamment avec des armes lourdes comme celles de Lady ou Rébellion, l'épée de Dante.

Yué acquiesça, montrant sa compréhension. Au moins, il allait avoir de quoi se défouler alors il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Entre temps, Morrison avait bien remarqué la présence du jeune homme au corps écailleux. Bien que surprit durant quelques secondes, il n'avait pas cherché à questionner Dante. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir des réponses avec cette tête de mule. Et encore moins avec la blonde qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour le jeune homme au vu du regard à la fois tendre et amusé qu'elle posait sur ce dernier. Il était plutôt jeune mais ses écailles comme ses pieds montraient qu'il était un hybride à l'image de Dante et pas un faible d'après l'aura de noirceur qu'il dégageait en grande quantité sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Si lui, un pauvre humain pouvait la ressentir, alors qu'est-ce que c'était pour Trish et Dante ! Eh bien les concernés s'étaient rapidement habitués apparemment puisque ça ne semblait pas les incommoder plus que ça.

\- Et le gamin vient avec nous.

Le dit gamin fusilla l'aîné du regard. Ok il était jeune mais il n'était plus un gosse ! Morrison eut un sourire en voyant le jeune homme montrer légèrement les crocs devant le chasseur à l'épée et aux flingues jumeaux. Mais ce fut tout, Yué ne se servit pas de sa langue acérée, trop la flemme dès le matin. Il se vengerait plus tard dans la journée. Il se présenta rapidement à Morrison avant de quitter la pièce pour la salle de bain, il avait besoin de se détendre. Une bonne douche chaude serait la bienvenue !

\- C'est qui ce gosse ? Demanda immédiatement Morrison dès que Yué ne fut plus à porté de voix.

\- Le fils du Roi Dragon. Bougonna Dante en bâillant ouvertement.

\- Aie.

\- Tu peux le dire, Morrison. Acquiesça Trish en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ce gamin est encore plus sauvage que Dante au même âge !

\- La ferme, Trish !

La blonde tira la langue avec un sourire narquois. Taquiner son équipier était son petit plaisir dont elle savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais.

\- Son père veut l'éliminer ? Interrogea l'homme au chapeau.

\- Mouais… Il s'est fait attaquer pas mal de fois jusqu'à maintenant et on a dû l'éloigner de son orphelinat sinon, les sales bestioles s'en seraient pris aux autres gosses. Expliqua Dante en se grattant la nuque, les yeux à moitié clos.

\- Sacrées histoires de familles chez les démons, franchement, vous êtes pires que les humains sur ce coup-là !

Dante grogna devant la remarque légèrement moqueuse de son « manager ». Mais il devait bien avouer que ce dernier marquait un point. Chez les démons, les histoires de familles étaient aussi compliquées que sanglantes… Quel pied !

* * *

Moi : _*s'essuie le front*_ Ouf ! Et de 5 !

Yué : _*lit ce qu'elle vient de finir*_ Tu n'en a pas marre de me faire traiter de gamin par un vieux chnoque ?!

Dante : _*veine sur le front*_ C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE VIEUX CHNOQUE ?!

Yué : _*blasé*_ Devine... Le vieux !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Pires que des gamins, ces deux-là !

Trish : Et encore, je trouve que Yué est plus mature que Dante malgré que lui soit le plus âgé !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ D'ailleurs, il a quel âge le blandin ?

Trish : Aucune idée, tu me pose une colle sur ce coup.

Moi : _*sourire dément*_ Mystère total, donc... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Bon, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que la suite vous tente ! Si c'est le cas, je compte sur vous pour me mettre des reviews afin de me le faire savoir ! A plus tout le monde ! _*disparait sans laisser de traces on ne sait comment*_

* * *

Memory Of Slytherin : Oui, je suis sadique et j'assume complètement xD Pour ton crossover, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas nous offrir ! Pour ce qui est de Yué qui se lâche, ça viendra ne t'en fais pas et quand tu t'y attendras le moins ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise à ce point et je te remercie de ton soutien ! J'espère que cette suite t'auras plu ou moins faite sourire ! Au plaisir de te retrouver prochainement pour la suite !

Gaiyanara : Pour ce qui est du bonheur et du grand amour pour notre Yué, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là dessus... _*ricane comme une folle*_ Mais ce ne sera pas pour toute suite tu dois t'en douter. Je n'ai pas encore fini de torturer mon petit dragon adoré ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre ! Au plaisir de te retrouver également dans la suite et encore merci pour ton soutien !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mes amis ! _*ricane comme une démente après avoir relu son chapitre*_

* * *

Partie 6

L'eau chaude coulait sur les muscles puissants mais discrets de l'hybride depuis quelques longues minutes déjà. Le liquide le détendait et la brume qui obscurcissait encore son esprit s'évapora progressivement. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il passa ses mains sur son corps pour se laver de la sueur de la nuit. Il s'égratigna un peu avec sa main gauche qui elle ressemblait plus à une patte de dragon qu'à une main humaine. Bien qu'elle soit pourvue de 5 doigts. Les écailles restaient tranchantes en glissant sur la peau fine et quelques gouttes de sang furent rapidement balayées par l'eau.

Il avait un corps de rêve quand on s'y attardait et que l'on n'était pas dégouté par ses écailles. Ni trop grand ni petit, des épaules larges tout en restant curieusement fines, un dos puissant, des hanches étroites et des jambes galbées, fuselées… En d'autres termes, un splendide jeune homme à moitié humain. Il avait eu quelques aventures d'une nuit mais rien de bien satisfaisant. Nombre de ses partenaires prenaient peur une fois l'orgasme retombé en posant leurs yeux choqués sur son corps étrange et presque inhumain. Yué détestait son apparence physique. Il se trouvait laid à faire peur. Seule sa petite Myo s'obstinait à lui rabâcher qu'il était beau pour elle. Il se souvenait encore clairement de cette mini-dispute au sujet de son complexe physique.

***Quelques années plus tôt à l'orphelinat, dans la chambre miteuse de Yué***

Yué peignait sa longue chevelure blanche avec soin, les yeux dans le vague du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir face à lui. Hideux. Et encore c'était un euphémisme ! Myo était avec lui et elle se reposait, la tête sur ses cuisses. La petite l'adorait et c'était réciproque. Prendre soin d'elle était la seule chose que l'hybride savait faire correctement. Tous les enfants l'aimaient énormément et il le leur rendait bien… L'innocence d'un enfant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à ses yeux.

\- Nii-san…

Le dénommé ainsi baissa ses yeux bleus sur le visage ensommeillé de la petite qui le regardait fixement.

\- Tu es beau, nii-san…

Yué haussa un sourcil devant le constat de la petite mais un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

\- Que dis-tu là, Myo ? Je ne suis pas beau au contraire, dame nature a bien tenté de rattrapé le massacre mais ça n'a pas servie à grand-chose…

La petite se redressa, les sourcils froncés, elle était contrariée.

\- Tu oses me dire que tu te trouves moche, nii-san ?

\- C'est un doux euphémisme comparé à ce que je ressens mais oui, c'est ce que je dis.

Myosotis s'assit sur les cuisses de son nii-san et prit son visage entre ses petites mains blanches et fines, le fixant droit dans ses iris bleus comme le givre. Ses petits sourcils froncés et sa moue boudeuse ne la rendaient que plus adorable encore aux yeux du plus âgé qui attendit patiemment qu'elle le sermonne à sa façon.

\- Arrête de dire de telles bêtises ou je t'aime plus ! Tu es beau, nii-san… Elle sourit et embrassa la ligne d'écailles noires soulignant son œil gauche du bout des lèvres. Pour moi, tu es le plus beau en tout cas.

Yué soupira. Il s'avouait vaincu. Cette petite chipie le menait par le bout du nez depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer… Et puis, la douce chaleur qui avait prit ses quartiers dans la poitrine de l'hybride au moment où elle avait dit ça, ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Au moins, quelqu'un l'aimait pour lui, c'était réconfortant.

***Retour au présent* **

Sa petite protégée avait un sacré caractère. Un bon point pour son avenir. Elle saurait se défendre sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'être près d'elle constamment. Il en était heureux mais… Cette petite était tout ce qui le rattachait à l'existence. Sans elle, il n'avait aucune envie de rester chez les humains, et encore moins chez les Démons. Très peu pour lui, la vie en Enfers devait justement être plus qu'infernale. Il éteignit l'eau et quitta la cabine de douche avant de se sécher à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, la flemme de sortir une serviette. Et puis qu'on était à moitié dragon, ça n'avait plus aucune utilité ce genre de truc. Il se rhabilla de son pantalon de toile noire tout en enroulant sa queue écailleuse autour de sa jambe gauche. Ah ? Ce petit détail avait-il été oublié ? Eh bien, oui. Il avait une queue de dragon. Et alors ? Nous n'allons pas en faire tout un feu follet, non plus ?! Bon, revenons à nos démons.

Lorsqu'il revient dans l'espèce de salon où Trish, Dante et Morrison se trouvaient, il les trouva en grande conversation qui semblait être hilarante pour la blonde et le « manager » mais moins pour le Hunter en chef, au vu de la tête de ce dernier. Il boudait comme un gamin.

\- Roh ! Arrête de bouder, Dante ! T'as l'air d'un gamin à qui on aurait retiré son joujou préféré !

\- La ferme, Trish ou je te transforme en passoire ! Rétorqua Dante en la visant d'Ebony alors que la jeune femme lui tira la langue, faisant ricaner Morrison alors que Yué regardait la scène de lui, un peu perplexe.

Dante n'avait pas l'air aussi fort que le prétendaient les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. Et le jeune hybride en avait entendues de nombreuses.

Certaines lui donnaient une puissance égale à celle du Roi Démon, pour d'autres, l'homme n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Son autre moitié étant d'origine angélique. Et autres trucs parfois aussi débiles que farfelues. Yué se posait quelques questions sur son hôte mais n'étant pas du genre curieux, il les gardait pour lui.

***Ellipse de plusieurs heures* **

Le boulot commençait bien. Un groupe entier de Ravageur était de sortis et Dante comme Trish s'étaient directement jetés dans la bataille dès qu'ils avaient pu les localiser. Yué, lui avait décidés de rester à l'écart et les observa. La blonde et son partenaire étaient extrêmement bien accordés dans leurs mouvements. On voyait bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Bien plus longtemps que lui ne les connaissaient, ça c'était indéniable.

Le combat s'éternisait et Yué commençait à se faire chier grave ! Une aura noire fit tressaillir l'hybride. Non… Pas lui… Le jeune homme quitta son perchoir précipitamment et se jeta devant les deux chasseurs en protection avant de se couvrir le visage de son bras écailleux. Une explosion et un nuage de poussière recouvrit le « champ » de bataille. Un rire sinistre coupa le silence alors que Dante aidait Trish à sortir des graviers du mur contre lequel ils avaient tous deux été projetés. Yué retirait les écailles écarlates qui s'étaient plantées dans son bras, sans montrer la moindre douleur sur son visage pâle.

\- Montre-toi au lieu de rire comme un pauvre abruti !

\- Yué-kun~~ Que tu es vilain avec moi… Susurra une voix masculine plutôt désagréable à l'oreille à l'image d'une craie grésillant sur un tableau noir.

Un homme dragon vêtu d'un ensemble de cuir tout aussi rouge que les écailles couvrant son corps indéniablement masculin. L'homme avait un sourire mauvais accroché à ses lèvres gercées et couverte de sang frais, d'après l'odeur.

Il avait encore bouffé soit des humains soit des démons de rang inférieur qui de toute manière, ne manqueraient à personne. Et en plus, ça leur évitait à lui et aux deux autres de faire le ménage derrière ce démon que Yué mourrait d'envie de tuer sur le champ. Mais…

\- Que fais-tu ici… mon Oncle ?

* * *

Moi : _*ricane comme une démente en sirotant son coca cherry en plus d'être fière de sa connerie*_ Et de 6 !

Dante : _*Lit ce qu'elle vient de finir*_ HEIN ?! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN DE CHAPITRE ?!

Trish : _*lit par-dessus l'épaule de Dante*_ Tu veux entretenir le suspens ?

Yué : _*blasé* _Non, elle veut juste nous faire rager...

Moi :_ *ricane toujours* _Dans le mille Yué-chan ~

Yué : On est mal avec toi...

Moi : Et je suis sous coca intensif xD

Yué : Justement...

Dante : MAIS C'EST QUOI CETT FIN POURRIE ?!

Trish : Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, je crois... Bon laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire loufoque !

* * *

Gaia : Je suis bien contente que cette suite t'ais plus ! Petit dragon ? Pas si petit que ça en réalité xD Il va combattre dans le prochain chapitre mais quelle était ta question déjà ? (mémoire de poisson xD) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et que je te retrouverai dans la suite ^^

Memory Of Slytherin : Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant les paroles de Dante ! La cohabitation ? Très amusante xD Crois-moi, les prises de bec vont être mémorable et la baston qui suivra dans le prochain chapitre va être de taille, je pense ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les précédents et que je retrouverai dans la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite avec la toute première scène de bataille... Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai fais de mon mieux bien que ce genre de scène ne soit pas mon fort ^^" j'espère seulement que ce chapitre sera à votre goût !

* * *

Partie 7

Choc ! Dante et Trish s'étaient figés en entendant le titre du nouveau venu. L'homme écarlate était sans aucun doute un dragon rouge. Et aussi le frère du Roi Dragon, père de Yué. Les deux dragons se jugeaient du regard, Yué ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé devant l'un des semblables de son géniteur, il était fier de son côté humain contrairement au fait que son Oncle semblait le mépriser. Alors le plus jeune s'en vantait presque. De manière silencieuse certes, mais il en tirait de l'orgueil tout de même.

\- Ce que je fais ici, cher… neveu. Il cracha presque ce qualificatif. C'est pour te ramener à ton père. Il est impatient de connaitre son fils.

Yué éclata d'un rire mauvais avant de cracher aux pattes du dragon rouge dévoilant ses canines imposantes.

\- Pour me tuer, tu veux dire. Navré mais je ne tiens pas le moins du monde à rencontrer cette chose.

L'oncle sembla se rembrunir en entendant le dernier mot. Aussi il rétorqua, le prenant de haut.

\- Je te rappel que tu as son sang en toi.

\- Mais aussi celui de ma mère et elle était humaine, je ne suis pas comme vous !

A l'évocation de la mère du jeune homme, le dragon sauta sur lui, à moitié transformé. Bien que toujours humain au niveau de son corps, l'oncle de Yué avait ce dernier recouvert d'écailles écarlates, luisantes sous les rayons de la lune. Ses canines devenues crocs étaient aussi imposantes que ses griffes sorties depuis quelques secondes à peine. Ces dernières venaient d'ailleurs de laisser de jolies traces sur le biceps droit de Yué qui grimaça sous la douleur de sa peau déchirée. Bon, d'accord, il se régénérait plus vite qu'un humain mais c'était pas une raison pour se prendre des coups, non mais !

\- Tch !

Le dragon –bien qu'encore humain de forme- faisait bien deux fois la taille de Yué maintenant et devait peser cinq fois plus que lui. L'armure formée par ses écailles était parfaite en plus des griffes et des crocs luisants de bave. Il se dressait entre lui et les deux chasseurs de démons. Mais il ne désirait pas les entrainer dans un combat. C'était le sien et contre un membre de sa pseudo famille. Le dragon se rua sur lui et Yué n'en demandait pas plus : il se dressa subitement, bondit par-dessus son oncle, déjà en posture de combat et balança un sévère coup de pied contre le flanc de ce dernier. Il grogna forcément en se retournant pour recevoir un coup de griffes noires en pleine figure. L'hybride cherchait une faille alors que le dragon reculait, laissant l'avantage à son neveu qui ignorait que d'autre Ravageurs avaient débarqués, deux étant présents dans son dos. Bien que comparés à lui, ces bestioles n'avaient aucunes chances, avec son oncle en plus… L'hybride n'était pas sûr que rester en attaque soit si prudent que ça. Certes, le combat faisait rage du côté des deux autres mais ils n'allaient pas réussir à venir assez rapidement le soutenir et empêcher les Ravageurs de se jeter sur lui. La prudence s'imposa donc. Enfin, ça c'était avant que les ricanements mesquins de son oncle ne viennent perturber ses tympans. La fureur qui alluma le regard bleu glacé du jeune homme fit comprendre qu'il allait devenir sérieux. Il sauta en arrière et embrocha l'un des Ravageurs de son bras gauche, déchirant le moindre tissu de ses entrailles, puis en retirant violemment son bras, trancha le démon en deux. Puis le second dans la foulée. Seul son oncle le regardant narquoisement resta face à lui.

Les yeux de Yué se fixèrent directement sur la jugulaire de l'autre démon rouge. Sa faim revenait en force. Il ne se nourrissait que peu de nourriture humaine depuis quelques années se contentant de dévorer des démons de niveaux inférieurs au sien pour apaiser la _bête _qu'il était à moitié. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les crocs. Le dragon rouge ne parvient pas à esquiver l'attaque qui suivit ni les autres. Bien qu'hybride, le bâtard de son grand-frère restait un dragon noir même à demi. Et les dragons noirs étaient bien plus puissants que les dragons rouges. Les yeux bleus de Les yeux bleus de l'hybride luirent dangereusement alors que ses griffes grossirent à vue d'œil. Ses canines se firent plus imposantes et ses lèvres se retroussèrent comme des babines de prédateur en un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. N'y tenant plus, la rage le consumant au jusqu'au point de non-retour, Yué se jeta sur le frère de son géniteur et entreprit de le déchiqueter.

Dante et Trish se rendirent auprès de leur nouveau compagnon lorsque le silence retomba presque lourdement sur la place où les cadavres changés en poussières s'étaient accumulés. Un nuage passa devant la lune, la cachant brièvement. La silhouette plus humaine du jeune homme avait repris ses droits. Les yeux baissés sur le cadavre de son oncle, Yué tâché de sang parla finalement à ses amis chasseurs.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il existe si peu de démon dragon ?

Dante comme Trish secoua négativement la tête faisant sourire le plus jeune.

\- Pour ça.

Et il plongea ses canines dans la gorge du cadavre du dragon rouge. Le bruit de succion qu'entendirent les Devil Hunter ne laissèrent aucun doute possible sur ce que le plus jeune faisait. De longues minutes plus tard, ils virent le cadavre se décomposer et tomber en poussière entre les doigts fins et tachés de rouge de Yué. Ce dernier se remit debout, cracha et essuya ses lèvres empourprées pour son « _repas_ ».

\- Pour gagner du pouvoir, la plupart de ceux de mon espèce, il grimaça en prononçant ces mots, dévore les cadavres de leurs semblables. C'est ce que je viens de faire.

* * *

Moi : _*ricane, fière de son délire*_ 7 de finis les amis ! Je suis la championne ! Je suis la championne ! xD

Dante : _*lit ce qu'elle vient de finir*_ Des démons qui s'entrebouffent...

Trish : Dégueu...

Yué : _*toujours aussi blasé*_ Mais tellement prévisible de sa part.

Moi : Bah vous auriez imaginer quoi à ma place ?

Dante : Euh...

Moi : C'est bien ce que je pensais. _*s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Si vous souhaitez la suite de cette histoire, laissez des reviews ! Kissu !

* * *

Gaia : Carrément la bave aux lèvres ? xD Je me demande ce que tu as pu imaginer... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre aura satisfait ton appétit vorace ^^ et que j'aurai toujours le plaisir de te retrouver pour la suite !

Memory Of Slytherin : Je confirme ! Les conflits familiaux sont les premières choses qui font bouger les Enfers xD Faut croire que c'est toujours le bordel dans les familles quel quelles soient ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et que je te retrouverai dans la suite de cette histoire complètement bizarre !


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite que j'ai tentée de teinter d'humour de mon cru xD En espérant qu'elle vous plaira mes ami(es)s.

* * *

Partie 8

Ils étaient toujours stupéfaits par la scène que le plus jeune leur avait montrée. Trish se leva du canapé pour aller vomir dans les toilettes et en revient plus pâle que jamais. Dante en avait la nausée. Il savait que les démons avaient d'immondes pratiques mais… de là à dévorer l'un de ses semblables pour obtenir plus de pouvoir… Ça le dépassait complètement bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre sensible et compatissant. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, l'homme aux cheveux blancs entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Yué s'y était jeté directement et sans un mot pour eux.

De son côté, Yué se tenait au mur de ses mains, la tête baissée vers le carrelage beige du sol de la cabine de douche, les yeux dans le vague. Revoyant brusquement le cadavre de son oncle ainsi que l'odeur de son sang qui revient hanter son odorat, la bille monta dans la gorge du jeune demi-sang. Il cracha et suffoqua quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de renverser sa tête en arrière, replaçant sa longue chevelure le long de son dos. Les yeux mi-clos, il tenta de se calmer. Bizarrement la faim de sa partie démoniaque s'était envolée. Mettant cette pensée de côté, il entreprit de se débarrasser du sang qui avait séché sur sa peau. Son esprit était un peu confus et il se demandait comment Dante et sa compagne allaient réagir aux explications qu'il allait devoir leur fournir après sa toilette. Soupirant, il arrêta l'eau et se sécha pour ensuite se vêtir d'un pantalon de toile sombre, enroulant au préalable sa longue queue écailleuse autour de sa jambe gauche. Prenant une serviette au passage pour essorer ses cheveux, il retourna auprès des chasseurs qui restaient silencieux. Dante redressa la tête lorsqu'il le vit descendre l'escalier mais il ne parla pas, se contentant de regarder le jeune homme en détail comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau péter un câble.

\- Je ne mange pas mes alliés, fils de Sparda. Déclara l'hybride d'un ton blasé histoire de provoquer une quelconque réaction.

Il détestait ce silence gênant. De mauvais souvenirs y étaient associés. Les regards emprunts de dégoût ou de haine selon les personnes qui restaient fixés sur lui à longueur de journée depuis sa naissance.

\- Explique au lieu de dire des conneries, gamin.

Yué eut du mal à retenir un sourire et Trish pouffa silencieusement en s'en apercevant. Le plus jeune commençait à se détendre en leur présence. C'était bon signe.

\- Les Démons n'ont jamais été doués en ce qui concerne les petits. Cela c'est encore une fois vérifié par plusieurs choses. Notamment le fait que très petits survivaient après la naissance comme les mères d'ailleurs pour la plupart bien trop affaiblie par l'accouchement. Surtout si elles sont humaines. Le regard du jeune homme se voila lorsqu'il prononça ces mots avant de continuer en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux encore humides. Ils nourrissent les plus jeunes comme eux se nourrissent ce qui peut aussi entrainer la mort du nourrisson. Pour mes semblables, le taux de natalité étaient déjà très faible si bien que de ma génération, je suis le seul à être venu au monde et à avoir survécu.

Yué posa ses yeux sur son bras écailleux.

\- Mon apparence est due à plusieurs choses… Pourtant, de tous les enfants ayant pu naitre de ma race, je suis le seul à posséder autant de signes draconiens.

\- Ah oui ? On n'aurait pas tout sous les yeux en ce moment ? Taquina Trish en lorgnant le jeune homme sans vergogne.

Dante grogna la blonde.

\- Arrête un peu de draguer tout ce qui est d'apparence humaine et masculine, Trish, t'es lourde à la fin !

La blonde ricana et Yué ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il avait une effroyable envie de répondre à la provocation de la femme. Mais si cette dernière allait sans doute s'amuser de sa réponse, comment Dante allait-il réagir ? Tant pis, il verrait bien et puis, il allait enfin pouvoir jouer franco. Sur un ton badin mais d'où l'on pouvait aisément deviner la provocation, Yué répondit à la question coquine de la blonde.

\- Non, Trish. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu n'auras jamais la chance de découvrir puisque tu n'es malheureusement pas du bon genre.

Stupeur chez les chasseurs. Yué venait carrément d'avouer son non-penchant pour la gente féminine et semblait s'en foutre complètement. Trish en ragea ! Comment un mec aussi canon que l'hybride pouvait être gay ! C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Les beaux mecs étaient toujours soit pris soit gay ! Désespérant ! Dante se retient de ricaner en voyant sa compagne en rage folle. Clair qu'il y avait de quoi être dégoûté. La blonde n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied et à chaque fois qu'elle avait un beau gosse en ligne de mire, ça foirait. Habituellement, il s'en foutait des histoires de cœur ou autre de sa partenaire mais la voir se faire rembarrer mine de rien par le gamin, c'était poilant ! Le possesseur de Rébellion détailla le plus jeune du coin de l'œil sans que ce dernier n'y fasse attention. Oui, il le reluquait et alors ? Le chasseur au manteau rouge n'en avait pas honte, pas le moins du monde. Il appréciait la beauté quelle que soit sa forme et le gamin en question était réellement très attirant, même pour lui.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… Mes nouveaux pouvoirs devraient se manifester bientôt.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils seront ?

\- Aucune, Trish. Répondit Yué du tac-au-tac. Bien que mon oncle… Il cracha presque ce dernier mot comme s'il avait de l'acide dans la bouche. Pouvait maitriser les flammes de toutes natures, je doute avoir ce même don à mon tour.

Dante haussa un sourcil, marquant son intérêt pour la nouvelle tournure de la conversation. Yué leva les yeux au ciel en jurant intérieurement contre l'ignorance des Devil Hunter sur sa race. Expliquer les choses ne le gênait pas en soi mais ça devenait lassant à longue. Surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'un professeur de démononlogie.

\- A la base, chaque type de Dragons possède un type de pouvoir. Bruns ; la Terre, Verts ; les Plantes, Bleus ; l'Eau, Rouge ; le Feu ; Blancs : le Vent, Ors : la Foudre, Argents : la Glace et Noirs : les Ténèbres. Ces derniers pouvant prendre plusieurs formes comme les ombres, la nuit ou la lumière noire. Cela dépend du potentiel du démon lui-même.

\- Et ton père ?

Yué tressaillit en entendant la question de l'homme.

\- Lui… Il possède toutes les formes possibles des Ténèbres. D'où le fait qu'il soit Roi et accessoirement le plus puissant d'entre nous.

Il planta son regard dans celui du fils de Sparda qui lui rendit sans cligner une fois des paupières.

\- En sachant ça, vous pensez toujours être capable de l'éliminer ?

Dante eut un sourire démoniaque, caractéristique de ses combats, lorsqu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Evite de me sous-estimer, gamin. Je suis bien plus dangereux que j'en ai l'air.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

\- Vais pioncer.

Un signe vague de la main et le jumeau de Virgil monta les escaliers sans un mot de plus. Trish fit rapidement de même alors que Yué s'accoudait à la fenêtre pour voir l'aube d'un nouveau jour se lever. La fatigue n'allait pas avoir de prise sur lui durant quelques jours. Pas avec le « _repas_ » qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Moi : _*ricane*_ Voilà qui clôt la 8ème partie ! La vache ce que ça s'enchaine vite ! Même moi j'en reviens pas !

Dante : _*la lorgne*_ T'es inspirée ? Pas bon pour nous ça...

Yué : Et elle a déjà sa dose de coca cherry dans le nez... Encore plus mauvais.

Trish : Moi, pour le moment, elle m'embête pas.

Yué : Méfie-toi, elle peut très bien se mettre à le faire quand tu t'y attendras le moins !

Moi : _*regarde Trish avec un sourire mauvais*_ Ouais t'y échapperas pas ma jolie !

Trish : _*pâlit*_ Je commence à flipper, là...

Yué : Et tu as bien raison. Bon, pendant que la folle qui nous sert d'auteure se bidonne comme une attardée mentale, je vous propose de laisser une reviews si vous voulez avoir la suite de cette histoire !

* * *

Memory Of Slytherin : J'avoue m'être bien amusée en écrivant le coup du "Vous savez pourquoi y a pas beaucoup de mon espèce ? Bah parce qu'on se bouffe", j'étais pétée de rire en imaginant la tête que vous pourriez faire en lisant ça xD Vu ta réaction, je ne suis pas déçue et je le prend pour une ovation ! Moi, sadique et tordue ? Mais complètement xD Et je ne suis pas encore partie totalement en vrille pour le moment ! Je m'en voudrai de t'effrayer ! LOL ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plus et que je te retrouverai dans le chapitre prochain !


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite avec quelques réponses à vos questions mes amis ! Mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant que les nouveaux pouvoirs de Yué vont se manifester bien que ça risque de bientôt arriver ! XD Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Partie 9

Assis en tailleur sur son lit dans sa chambre, Yué méditait depuis quelques heures. Son sang s'agitait dans tous les sens dans ses veines, rendant ses membres douloureux. Si bien qu'il ne parvenait que peu à bouger. Dante et Trish dormaient encore et l'hybride ne les sentait pas se réveiller. Le jeune homme se concentra sur ses pouvoirs qu'il sentait se développer à grande vitesse. Derrière ses prunelles closes, il ne voyait que le noir. Puis un bruit de goutte d'eau attira son attention. Des murs couverts de tâches pourpres se dessinèrent sous ses yeux. Marchant le long d'un couloir peu éclairé, il entendit un grognement indistinct qu'il ne sut identifier. A mi-chemin entre le rugissement et le sifflement d'un serpent venimeux lorsque celui-ci s'apprête à cracher son venin mortel. Yué marcha encore, sans s'arrêter. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son corps ne semblait pas lui obéir et probablement attiré par quelque chose. Ce quelque chose n'était pas un être humain, ça l'hybride en était déjà sûr et certain.

Une cage se fit voir. De hauts barreaux de fers couverts de griffures larges et profondes dans le métal légèrement rouillé par endroits. Derrière ces mêmes barreaux, un œil s'ouvrit. Une pupille fendue comme celles des félins qui se fixa sur lui, toujours caché par la peine ombre de l'angle d'un couloir. L'iris était aussi bleu que ses propres yeux. Pourtant, elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Car il ne se regardait pas dans un miroir. Ce n'était pas un reflet. Il s'approcha prudemment. Des écailles. Il les aperçut furtivement, elles brillaient alors que le dragon –car s'en était bien un- changeait de position pour mieux le voir. Sa gueule imposante ne rassurait pas du tout le jeune homme bien que la bête ne lui semblait pas hostile.

\- Qui…

\- Je suis toi.

Yué haussa les sourcils à ce que la voix caverneuse du dragon venait de dire. Lui ? Comment ça, il était lui ? Le dragon répondit à ces interrogations silencieuses avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suis ta moitié dragon. Celle héritier de son géniteur.

L'hybride saisit alors où il se trouvait. Dans son monde intérieur, au fin fond de son esprit. Il contempla le dragon qui fit de même avec lui. Ils se détaillaient l'un l'autre. Cherchant à comprendre sa moitié. Le silence n'était plus aussi pesant que précédemment. Il s'était fait plus léger et moins suffoquant.

\- Tu as un nom ? Demanda Yué en passant du coq à l'âne surprenant le dragon qui ne sut quoi répondre en premier lieu.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas.

\- Puis-je t'en donner un ?

Le dragon était encore plus surprit mais finalement ce fut un éclair de bonheur qui le traversa en entendant la proposition de sa partie humaine alors il acquiesça. Il voulait bien un nom.

\- Byakko.

Le dragon lâcha un ronronnement d'approbation qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Sa moitié écailleuse appréciait son nom. Tant mieux. Au moins, on allait pouvoir les différencier.

Etant un dragon Byakko allait probablement pouvoir répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Alors il commença à interroger le dragon noir qui lui répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi, la question de cette faim qui rongeait le jeune homme fut abordée au même titre que ses capacités présentes et celles qu'il n'allait pas tarder à développer. Lorsque Yué quitta son monde intérieur pour le monde réel, l'après-midi était déjà là et il quitta sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait obtenu bien plus de réponses à ses questions qu'il n'avait espérées. Tant mieux. De plus Byakko allait l'aider à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs alors il n'aurait pas à s'enfermer quelque part pour éviter de faire une connerie.

\- Yo gamin !

Le dit gamin ne répondit même à Dante qui venait de l'interpeler. Se contentant d'un bref regard, le jeune homme alla se préparer un bon thé. Dante bouda d'être ainsi boudé justement par son « petit » protégé alors que Trish se marrait en cachant sa bouche de sa main, chose qui s'avéra totalement inutile. Ne faisant nullement attention aux plus âgés, Yué entreprit de se dégourdir un peu les jambes en naviguant dans les pièces de la « maison » avant de sortir alors que le soleil se couchait. Les multiples odeurs de la nuit tombante lui virent aux narines, c'était agréable. Et apparemment ses sens principaux s'étaient encore développés au point de ne plus être humains du tout. Le dragon qui l'habitait faisait lentement surface. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, il n'en savait encore rien pour le moment.

\- Hey gamin, une virée en moto, ça te dis ?

Yué haussa un sourcil en tournant son visage vers Dante qui se tenait maintenant à son côté, regardant droit devant lui alors que son visage restait neutre comme la plupart du temps. Une virée en moto, hein ?

\- D'accord. Ça pourrait être amusant. Sourit le plus jeune alors que Dante lui passait un casque et le laissa enfourcher la moto de la blonde alors que lui sortait la sienne.

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Yué : Tu aimes faire languir tout le monde, c'est confirmé.

Moi : _*glousse démoniaquement*_ Et j'assume xD

Dante : C'est ça qui est flippant avec toi, Tsu...

Moi : _*part dans son délire*_ Justement et je vais finir en Reine des Enfers sadique et complètement folle à lier, si c'est pas déjà le cas !

Trish : Ses délires font vraiment peur, n'empêche...

Yué : Et dire que c'est elle qui m'a créé... J'en aurai presque honte... Bon si vous voulez toujours savoir la suite de cette fiction, laissez des reviews le temps qu'elle se calme un peu; cette attardée.

Moi : _*se marre devant son clavier*_ MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

Memory Of Slytherin : Ouais Trish qui vomit c'était vraiment une scène que je voulais imaginer alors voilà c'est fait et j'avoue en avoir bien rit xD Contente que ça t'est plu et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu. Les pouvoirs de Yué vont bientôt se développer t'en fais pas, c'est prévu ^^ Et oui, il est gay ! Bref, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour la suite, je compte sur toi ! Kissu :3


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteure : La partie 10... Punaise ! Qu'est-ce que ça file vite, n'empêche ! J'en reviens toujours pas les amis ! J'en suis à la moitié de cette fiction ! _*hurlement d'agonie*_ Ce qui veut dire qu'elle sera bientôt -mais pas trop tôt tout de même, j'espère- terminée... Positivons ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et que vous n'aurez pas envie de me tuer à la fin xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 10

La vitesse et le glissement du vent sur les cheveux et le visage ravissaient le plus jeune qui sentait son sang bouillir. La vitesse lui permit d'oublier quelques temps ce qu'il était et ce que cela impliquait. C'était agréable, cette sensation d'oubli. Yué ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, profitant de ces nouvelles sensations ensorcelantes. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangea. Une odeur néfaste et nauséabonde. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il put le voir… Le démon brumeux qui flottait derrière le fils de Sparda, prêt à frapper de ses griffes empoisonnées. Se fiant à son instinct comme lui dictait Byakko, Yué se redressa, relâchant le guidon de la moto et tendit son bras droit vers l'avant.

Il se concentra et un arc de lumière de lune apparut dans sa main. Comme si sa main gauche avait une volonté propre, elle matérialisa une flèche que le jeune homme plaça à son arc. Il le banda et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- DANTE ! BAISSE-TOI !

Et il décocha. Ayant à peu près compris la situation, Dante obéit et vit le démon de brume s'évaporé dans un hurlement perçant alors que la flèche lunaire s'était fichée en plein dans son cœur. Se retournant brièvement, il félicita le jeune homme en levant le pouce. Un peu ahuri tout de même par ce qui venait de se produire, Yué laissa son arc disparaitre et sourit quand même à l'homme et poussa la vitesse de sa bécane de façon à se retrouver au même niveau que le plus âgé.

\- Jolie visée gamin !

Se prenant au jeu, Yué répondit, sourire en coin et légèrement taquin.

\- Bons réflexes, le vieux !

Et il accéléra en ricanant devant la mine interloquée de l'aîné. Dante s'était figé en entendant l'hybride répondre à sa pique par une plaisanterie du même style, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite avant ce jour, le jeune homme étant sans arrêt sur ses gardes, il ne s'était pas sentit assez en confiance pour se relâcher. En un sens, l'homme s'en trouva flattée. Yué se sentait bien plus tranquille avec lui qu'avec la sadique et perverse blonde qu'était sa partenaire. Ca faisait plaisir ! Décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer par un jeunot, le dit vieux accéléra aussi. Très vite, les deux demi-humains se retrouvèrent en compétition de rapidité avec un repas payé par le perdant en jeu. Débile, certes mais stimulant tout de même ! Pourtant, une étrange aura d'une puissance incalculable vient casser cette ambiance enfantine et joueuse entourant Yué et Dante. Tellement perturbé par cette chose, Yué perdit le contrôle de sa moto et tomba sur le bitume. Dante s'arrêta brusquement et vient immédiatement aux côtés du jeune homme, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ca va gamin ?

Se tenant la tête et retenant une forte envie de vomir, l'hybride parvient tout de même à chuchoter un simple « oui », rassurant à moitié le fils de Sparda qui regarda de tous les côtés. D'où et de qui cette aura si sombre et effrayante pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Un rire froid et de mauvaise augure vient aux oreilles des deux chasseurs.

\- Montre-toi lâche !

Un rire répondit à Dante qui posa une main prudente sur I'un de ses flingues tout en soutenant le plus jeune qui, sans comprendre pour quelle raison, s'était mit à trembler violemment. Cette voix… Cette horrible voix, lui était familière… Dans les souvenirs de son oncle, il l'avait souvent entendu. Elle lui donnait des sueurs froides et une sale envie de fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait le tenaillait. Une silhouette haute et large d'épaule sortit de l'ombre, un homme dont le corps était recouvert d'écailles aussi noires que les ténèbres les plus profondes aux yeux rouges et dont seule la longue chevelure blanche le rendait un peu plus humain apparut aux yeux des hybrides. Le souffle de Yué se coupa et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre durant ce qui fit songer à une éternité au plus jeune dont les tremblements avaient redoublés d'intensité.

\- Depuis quand un fils ne reconnait-il pas son père ? S'indigna la créature avec un sourire narquois qui ne cacha rien des deux imposantes paires de crocs imposants qui étaient logées dans sa bouche.

* * *

Moi : _*fière de sa connerie et d'avoir coupé à ce moment précis de la chose*_ Alors mes amis... vos avis ?

Yué : _*vient de lire*_ Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : sadique.

Dante : Complètement de l'avis di gamin.

Yué : _*fusille Dante du regard*_ Le gamin t'emmerde, Dante.

Dante : _*ricane*_ Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ ILS SONT TROP MIIIIGNON xD

Dante et Yué : _*en chœur*_ LA FERME, LA FOLLE ET ECRIS LA SUITE !

Moi : Euh.. Ok xD Bon les amis, laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite de cette histoire ! Je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension.

* * *

Memory Of Slytherin : Pour toute ma vie ?! COOOOOOOOOL ! xD Je suis très mais alors très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une lectrice aussi assidue que toi ^^ Ca réchauffe le cœur et ça rebooste le moral ! Yué communique en effet avec sa part démoniaque, ce qui va faciliter certaines choses. Et oui, le fait qu'il accepte cette part d'ombre le rend plus fort que notre Dante adoré ! xD Le pauvre quant il va s'en rendre compte, il va péter un plomb ! LOL ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et que tu seras là au prochain ! Kissu :3


	11. Chapter 11

Petit mot de l'auteure : Attention ça barde les amis ! La partie 11 est arrivée et moi, je suis crevée ! xD Un autre perso que vous connaissez sans doute bien puisque vous lisez ma fiction va faire son entrée ! Dante aura du soucis à se faire ! MDR ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas mes amis !

* * *

Partie 11

Son père… Son père ? SON père ?! Une fois que l'information fut bien intégrée par les deux hommes, ils eurent tous deux une réaction différente. Le regard de Dante montra son mépris et son dégoût vis-à-vis de cette chose devant eux. Et Yué se para de haine et de fureur qui firent enfler sa propre aura déjà sauvage et dangereuse en temps normal. Pourtant le dit paternel ne sembla nullement impressionné par son fils. Il eut même un horrible sourire en remarquant à quel point sa partie démoniaque avait pris le dessus sur celle de l'être humain. Bien plus d'écailles parsemaient sa peau pâle que pour les autres bâtards qui avaient vu le jour depuis la naissance de la race des démons Dragons. Ce gosse était puissant. Très puissant même pour avoir tué et dévoré son oncle, un dragon écarlate des plus redoutables dans le monde démoniaque. Son sourire se fit plus pervers qu'autre chose, alertant Dante qui se plaça plus près du jeune homme au cas où. Il avait déjà trop vu ce genre de regard dans sa vie. Particulièrement lorsqu'il séjournait à l'orphelinat rempli de démons où il avait été placé durant toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. C'était mauvais… Ce sale démon ne voulait pas réellement tuer sa progéniture. Ou du moins pas avant de l'avoir torturé…

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui… Menaça le fils de Sparda tirant ses flingues de leurs habitacles de cuir noir entachés de rouge.

L'homme ricana mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque le Hunter laissa son aura se déployer autour de lui et du plus jeune resté en arrière. Normalement, jamais il n'aurait laissé sa partie démoniaque prendre autant l'ascendant sur lui mais avec une ordure comme celle qui lui faisait face… Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Au contact de la chaleur étouffante de l'anergie de Dante, Yué reprit brusquement ses esprits et tenta de se relever péniblement. Ses membres étaient lourds comme de la pierre, presque paralysés par la peur qui s'était emparé de lui quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Oh ! Alors comme ça, le célèbre fils de Sparda s'est entiché de ce bâtard auquel j'ai _malheureusement_ -il insista bien sur ce mot- donné le jour ?

Le dégoût que le dit fils de Sparda éprouva en entendant ses mots ne fit que grandir davantage tout comme sa motivation à arracher la tête de Dragon de cette immondice.

\- Et si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi ?

Le sourire narquois de Dante fit froncer les sourcils du géniteur de Yué. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à cet enfant dont il n'avait jamais voulu la naissance. Comment avait-il pu s'attirer l'intérêt d'un hybride aussi puissant que le possesseur de Rébellion, la légendaire lame démoniaque ayant également goûté au sang de nombreux anges ?! Ne répondant pas à la provocation, le dragon noir frappa de ses griffes en se jetant vers son fils. Le grésillement d'une lame fit sursauter Yué qui avait fermé les yeux en sentant l'attaque de son géniteur. Dante avait dégainé Rébellion et s'était interposé, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son père avait sous-estimé le fils de Sparda et il allait sans doute en payer le prix. Les coins des lèvres de Yué tressautèrent, il luttait encore pour éviter de sourire.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ce gosse, je l'ai pris sous ma protection et je compte bien d'écharper, démon !

\- Intéressant Dante… Mais arriveras-tu à m'éliminer seul ?

\- IL N'EST PAS SEUL !

Le sifflement du vent mêlé à la lame d'un sabre tranchant la chair couverte d'écailles plus fines que les autres se fit entendre. Yué n'était pas celui qui était intervenu, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et ses pouvoirs se battaient dans son corps. Le jeune homme s'en tordait presque de douleur malgré son apparente impassibilité. Son masque de calme se fissurait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas un sourire qu'il avait voulu faire lorsque Dante s'était interposé, mais une grimace. Le démon tourna la tête mais une lame l'en empêcha.

\- Virgil…

\- Serais-tu rouillé, frangin ? Demanda sur un ton teinté d'ironie l'autre enfant métisse.

\- Je ne suis pas une nana. Donc faire deux choses en même temps, c'est pas dans mes cordes. Répliqua Dante, faisant sourire Virgil.

Le père de Yué éclata d'un rire caverneux et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes noires corrosives laissant flotter dans l'air nauséabond une phrase des moins rassurantes…

\- Ne pense pas t'en tirer si facilement, mon fils… Je compte bien te torturer autant que possible avant de t'achever mais… Sur un autre front pour le moment.

\- Un autre front ? Chuchota Virgil à lui-même en passant une main gantée dans sa chevelure blanche plaquée vers l'arrière de son crâne.

\- L'orphelinat…

\- Quoi ?! Demandèrent en chœur les fils de Sparda en regardant en même temps l'hybride qui avait dangereusement pâlit.

\- Il veut me toucher en s'en prenant aux enfants ! Dante !

\- Merde ! Cracha ce dernier.

* * *

Moi : _*ricane comme une psychopathe fière d'avoir commit un crime*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! I'M THE DEVIL !

Yué : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Et t'en est fière de cette fin de chapitre à la con ?!

Moi : Complètement !

Dante : Quand je disais qu'elle était barge...

Virgil : _*entre la stupéfaction et la perplexité*_ Bah tu blaguais pas, elle est vraiment plus récupérable...

Trish : _*vient de lire ce que l'auteure vient de finir*_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de passer à la trappe dans cette histoire ?

Yué, Dante et Virgil : _*du tac-au-tact et tous en chœur pour une fois*_ Parce que c'est le cas.

Trish : _*va déprimer dans son coin*_ ...

Lady : Et moi, je suis même pas encore apparue !

Moi : Parce que tu n'es point indispensable dans mon récit !

Lady : _*va aussi déprimer_* ...

Virgil : Eh bien, t'es en forme !

Moi : Ouais mais... *_mode contrariée_* J'AI PAS EU MON CHERRY COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC ! _*se barre en courant se chercher de quoi péter des câbles*_

Yué : Bon vu qu'elle s'est lâchement barrée, je vous invite à laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire, merci de votre coopération.

Dante : On se croirait dans un journal télé... Déprimant...

* * *

Memory Of Slytherin : YATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA ! JE VEUX ! Moi sadique pour la fin des chapitres ? Nan à peine ! xD Bref voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'as plus et que je te retrouverai dans la suite ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements et tes compliments ! Kissu :3

Gaia : Ouais aie ! Le paternel est juste immonde ! Même moi j'ai hâte qu'il crève ! Est-ce grave, docteur ? xD Je suis très contente de te retrouver et j'espère que cette suite aura fait travailler ton imagination ! LOL ! En tout cas, si tu as des idées à me suggérer je suis ouverte ^^ en tout cas, j'ai hâte de te retrouver dans la suite ! Kissu :3


	12. Chapter 12

Petit mot de l'auteure : Plus de 15 000 mots et 30 pages Word pour cette fanfic... Voici la suite ! Nous allons revoir notre petite fille vedette de cette fiction ! Yué va probablement devenir papa... Oups ! xD j'ai rien dis, oubliez ce que vous venez de lire ! Enfin... Je dis ça mais de toute façon cela se passera dans ce même chapitre alors on s'en fout, c'est pas grave ! Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes ! On se retrouve en bas et bientôt réponse à la fameuse question : Qui sera le grand amour de Yué ?

* * *

Partie 12

Alors que Yué sautait de toit en toit à la vitesse de pointe d'un guépard, les deux frères rapidement rejoins par Trish étaient pour ainsi dire, légèrement à la traine.

\- Il est déchaîné ton protégé, Dante ! Remarqua Trish en haussant légèrement la voix pour se faire bien entendre des jumeaux.

Dante ne répondit pas, s'efforçant de suivre son « protégé » du regard. Chose qui n'était pas aisée vu les trésors de puissance et de vitesse qui suintaient par tous les ports de sa peau pâle à moitié écailleuse. Même ses sens surdéveloppés peinaient presque à le garder en ligne de mire. Yué grognait et une vapeur blanche commençait à sortir de ses lèvres craquelées et sanguinolentes à force des crocs du jeune homme qui s'étaient d'eux-mêmes sortis de leur fourreau de chair. Les nombreuses caractéristiques de sa race commençaient sérieusement à refaire surface tandis que son cœur broyé par l'inquiétude pour ses protégés grandissait dangereusement. Le visage souriant de sa petite fleur bleue se dessina de manière éphémère dans son esprit alors qu'il redoublait d'effort dans sa course poussant ses compagnons à accélérer le mouvement.

\- Il est inquiet pour les enfants…

Trish haussa un sourcil devant l'absence d'émotions dans la voix de son équipier. Le visage de ce dernier ne reflétait pas l'excitation habituelle des combats approchant. Non. Il était froid comme la glace d'un miroir. Et pour que Dante soit dans cet état… _Mauvais._ Songea immédiatement la blonde alors que Virgil ne se mêlait pas au semblant de conversation que les deux autres entretenait histoire de ne pas péter les plombs sous la pression.

\- Plus probablement pour la petite qu'il a serré dans ses bras la dernière fois, tu sais la petite aux cheveux blonds.

Dante hocha la tête. Il se rappelait très bien de cette enfant au visage angélique et qui semblait tellement tenir à l'hybride dragon. Elle rayonnait lorsque ce dernier l'avait reçu dans ses bras sans hésiter. Tout comme Yué semblait plus serein en serrant la petite humaine contre sa poitrine gelée mais qui n'avait nullement l'air de déranger la petite.

\- Orphelinat en vue ! Lança Virgil avant de froncer les sourcils.

Des hurlements d'enfants venaient à ses oreilles malgré l'importante distance qui les séparaient encore de l'établissement. Si lui parvenait à les entende, Yué devait en avoir les tympans inondés. Le jumeau de Dante ne se trompait pas. L'aura de Yué devenait de plus en plus sombre et les tuiles des toits sur lesquels ses pieds nus et pourvus d'écailles et de griffes imposantes furent nombreuses à se détacher de la charpente en un bruit sourd. Dans son dos nu, quelque chose semblait vouloir quitter la peau et très vite cette dernière se déchira laissant sortir une imposante paire d'ailes d'un noir profond à l'image des écailles recouvrant le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était presque plié en deux de douleur durant leur sortie de son dos mais tout comme elle était brusquement venue, la douleur avait disparue. La membrane fine mais solide qui les recouvraient était transparente faisant ressortir le noir des membres nouveaux du jeune homme. Elles s'étirèraient largement, se secouant presque de leur propre volonté pour se décharger du liquide rouge qui les tachaient.

\- Pfiou ! La vache, impressionnantes tes ailes, gamins ! S'exclama Dante en atterrissant auprès du jeune homme qui s'était immobilisé afin de s'habituer au moins un peu à ces autres particularités dont il se doutait de l'existence sans en tenir vraiment compte.

Enfin. Il n'allait plus tellement avoir le choix… Elles existaient bel et bien, ces ailes. Baissant la tête, une pensée douloureuse lui vient alors à l'esprit comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_\- Je suis plus démon qu'humain… Je ressemble à cette chose immonde ! _

Ses poings serrés à l'extrême saignèrent. La douleur mêlée au dégoût de lui-même le fit revenir sur terre et il décolla d'un bond. Ses ailes se déployèrent pour de bon et le jeune parti à tire d'ailes –c'était le cas de le dire- vers l'orphelinat sans tenir compte des cris de ses compagnons d'armes qui tentait de le ralentir un peu. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de foncer dans le tas…

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Dante ?! Railla Trish, les mains sur les hanches. Ce gamin t'aurait-il poussé à t'assagir ?

Dante la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas et partit à la suite du plus jeune de leur fine –mais oui, on y croit !- équipe de chasseurs de démons. Virgil soupira et la jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste avec un sourire douteux aux coins des lèvres tout de même. Clair que même en rogne, le gosse était fichtrement sexy !

En parlant du fameux gosse en question, il avait déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat depuis un moment, rapidement talonné par Dante et s'étaient tous les deux mis au nettoyage vite fait, bien fait ! Alors que Dante avait retrouvé sa verve habituelle dans le combat, sourire carnassier aux lèvres et autres joies de la baston, Yué lui, était déchainé. Sa partie démoniaque faisait des ravages dans les rangs de Ravageurs et de démons inférieurs qui se jetaient sur lui sans même prendre la peine de tenter de le cerner. Virgil et Trish se jetèrent peu après également dans la bataille. Histoire de ne pas laisser tout l'amusement aux deux autres zigotos qui s'en retrouvaient déjà couvert de poisse rouge. Pourtant, un hurlement de petite fille déconcentra Yué qui se prit une lance dans la hanche. Tournant la tête dans la direction du son strident. Il pâlit brusquement, la colère remplaça pourtant bien vite la peur autant dans son cœur que dans son esprit embué.

La silhouette enfantine tomba raide dans une flaque de sang. Les cheveux blonds s'en imprégnèrent alors que les prunelles bleues s'étaient closes sous le choc de la chute sur le sol rocheux. C'était Myosotis. Sa douce Myo. Sa petite fleur chérie ! La rage s'empara totalement du jeune homme qui se rua sur le démon ayant blessé sa petite sœur de cœur et le déchiqueta sans autre forme de procès, il s'acharna sur ses comparses qui se jetèrent ensuite sur lui à plusieurs. Son aura se chargea de les envoyer valser alors qu'il sortait-au sens propre du terme cette fois- ses griffes. Dante comme Virgil furent scotchés par la perte de contrôle du plus jeune du groupe. Pourtant lorsque Dante aperçu la petite noyée dans son sang, il saisit la situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trish qui hocha la tête. Elle se débarrassa d'une décharge les obstacles qui encombraient son chemin et se rua auprès de la petite.

Le ménage fut bien rapidement achevé par les trois hommes mais Yué ne se calma pas pour autant. Il se rua sur son paternel qui avait tout observé depuis le toit du bâtiment de l'orphelinat et tenta de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de ce dernier. Pourtant le paternel en question avait d'autres projets… Bien qu'ayant entraperçu la puissance de son fils quand celui-là était en rogne, cela l'attisait fortement de voir jusqu'où sa fureur pouvait aller avant qu'il ne prenne complètement l'apparence d'un démon semblable à la sienne bien que sous forme humanoïde. Envoyant son fils valser dans le socle de marbre du clocher présent sur le toit, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le jeune homme se relever péniblement, crachant une gerbe de sang et sa queue visible. Elle s'était déroulée de sa jambe et quittait le pantalon par le haut de celui-ci au niveau du bas du dos où elle commençait. L'appendice écailleux bougeait lentement, comme un serpent devant un charmeur à flûte. Moins longue que celle du plus âgé et plus fine, elle n'en demeurait pas moins pourvue de pointes empoisonnées.

De leur côté, le trio regardait le semblant de combat entre le père et le fils. Dante n'était pas tranquille. Pour avoir échangé une passe d'arme avec ce démon, il se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche. Ca puait la chair putride tout ça. Les jumeaux se retournèrent en entendant une exclamation horrifiée de la part de la blonde qui s'occupait de la petite Myosotis. Le corps de la gamine virait au mauve. Rien que le fait que ses veines se voyaient de plus en plus n'annonçait rien de bon.

_\- Qu'est-ce que cette enflure avait encore mijoté ?! _

Dante se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le paternel sauter sur son fils et le plaquer violemment sur les tuiles en en brisant plusieurs au passage. Il se baissa pour mettre ses lèvres à la hauteur des oreilles maintenant pointues de son enfant. Et d'une voix aux intonations plus que moqueuses prononça des mots qui achevèrent de faire disjoncter le plus jeune.

\- Ta petite Myo ne survivra pas à ce que le démon qui l'a attaqué lui a infligé… Ce poison est mortel pour un démon même s'il en a simplement été éraflé… Alors pour une humaine… C'est…

Nouveau hurlement de la petite qui s'était mise à convulser, faisant presque paniquer la blonde. Yué se débattit farouchement. Bien que toujours sous l'emprise de sa part démoniaque, son instinct protecteur envers l'enfant se manifestait. Il devait aller près d'elle et la soulager de cette douleur. Ses cris cristallins étaient insupportables. Il devait les faire cesser ! Le sourire carnassier du paternel s'agrandit mais il ne relâcha nullement son emprise sur le corps plus frêle de l'hybride. Le voir ainsi soumis à sa volonté… Dans l'impossibilité de bouger parce qu'il tenait son corps prisonnier dans l'étau de sa propre force… C'était excitant. Bien plus que les autres situations pourtant si semblables qu'il avait avec ses amants et amantes démoniaques. Ce n'était absolument pas moral dans ce monde mortel mais… Il était un démon et la morale, il s'en foutait royalement ! Mais ce moment plongé dans ses désirs fut fatale au dragon noir car Yué en profita pour s'appuyer sur ses ailes repliées le long de son dos pour se remettre sur pieds, l'envoyant à son tour sur les tuiles.

Redevenu le jeune homme que le trio et la petite avaient l'habitude de voir, Yué sauta du toit et courut comme un dératé auprès de sa petite fleur sans un regard pour son géniteur qui en était stupéfait ! Comment un bâtard pouvait-il avoir assez d'autorité sur son dragon intérieur pour reprendre une apparence correcte en seulement quelques secondes ?! Mais il était également vexé que le jeune homme le délaisse lui et leur combat pour aller prendre soin d'une pauvre humaine sans intérêt ! Rageant, le Roi Dragon Noir disparut jurant intérieurement de s'approprier sa progéniture. Il avait de nombreuses choses à éclaircir sur ce gosse.

Dégageant Trish d'un coup de coude, Yué prit la petite dans ses bras et se retira dans son monde intérieur où Byakko l'attendait.

\- BYAKKO !

Le dragon leva la tête et regarda son humain, un œil ouvert et ensommeillé.

\- Myo… Elle…

\- Je sais. Répondit-il calmement, coupant le jeune homme dans son élan.

\- Comment la sauver ?!

Yué était paniqué. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et cela lui plaisait encore moins de sentir son cœur peu causant, comprimé par une angoisse sourde et grandissante. La bête soupira, crachant une flamme qui s'éteignit presque immédiatement.

\- Il faut lui faire boire du sang de démon assez puissant.

\- Hein ?!

\- Si vous n'en faites pas un démon ou tout du moins une demi-démon, elle ne survivra pas. Pour ça, il faut que deux d'entre vous, l'adoptent par le sang. Le dragon laissa Yué diriger les informations avant de reprendre. Les plus puissants d'entre vous, ce serait très bien.

\- Je serai l'un des deux. Déclara fermement le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche.

Il était pour lui hors de question de ne pas adopter Myo. Même si elle serait par conséquent apparentée à cette chose immonde qui lui servait de géniteur… chassant cette pensée, il remercia d'un signe de tête son double et refit surface dans la réalité. Myo avait cessé de s'agiter dans son inconscience. Yué fit un bref topo du moyen qu'ils allaient devoir employer pour la sauver et attendit les réactions. Ne se savant pas assez puissante, Trish se retira la première d'un air désolé. Et puis, l'instinct maternelle… Elle ne le possédait pas. Virgil s'écarta également de lui-même. Bien qu'il n'aimait nullement le reconnaitre, Dante était le plus fort d'eux deux. Ce dernier accepta la solution donnée par le plus jeune, voyant combien ce dernier était attaché à la petite. Il comprenait. Lui aussi avait été attaché à une jolie petite fille qu'il avait protégée durant un long moment comme une jeune sœur fragile bien qu'il aimait particulièrement l'embêter. Songeant quelques secondes à la jeune Patty, il s'agenouilla ensuite près de Yué et lui tendit son poignet. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche le lui entailla de l'une de ses griffes avant de faire pareil pour son autre poignet. Les deux hommes mirent ensuite leurs plaies en contact juste au-dessus des lèvres entrouvertes de la petite fille et laissèrent quelques gouttes de leurs sangs mélangés tomber entre celles-ci. Le sang mêlé glissa dans la gorge de l'enfant qui reprit presque instantanément des couleurs tandis que la plaie béante sur sa poitrine se résorbait doucement. Elle gémit un peu dans son inconscience de douleur. Une telle plaie ne pouvait pas être totalement indolore. Yué la confia à Trish et Virgil tandis que lui et Dante se rendirent dans le bâtiment même de l'orphelinat afin de trouver des survivants. Si survivants, il y avait. Ce que Yué espérait sans le dire à haute voix.

Une odeur de sang et de chair froide les prirent à la gorge dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte d'entrée principale. Connaissant le lieu comme sa poche pour y avoir passé la plus grande partie de son existence, Yué prit naturellement la tête de leur duo. Dante le suivant sans faire la moindre remarque. Des cadavres de démons inférieurs jonchaient le sol alors que Yué prenait la direction de la chambre d'isolement où les enfants pas sages étaient punis. Yué se rappelait très bien de cette pièce. C'était celle qui était la moins accessible du bâtiment et donc le meilleur endroit possible pour mettre les enfants en sécurité. Même temporairement. Yué sentit la colère grimper en flèche en trouvant les femmes de l'orphelinat égorgées et gisantes dans leur sang… Mais à cette colère, la peur et l'inquiétude pour ses petits protégés virent s'agripper à son cœur. Sans vraiment faire attention, il accéléra la cadence de sa marche. Une fois devant la porte de la fameuse chambre, il s'annonça sentant la présence des petits.

\- Les enfants. C'est fini, c'est Yué.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un petit garçon d'environ une dizaine d'année aux cheveux bruns taché de sang. Ce qui stupéfia Dante c'était que l'enfant tenait une épée presque aussi grande que lui dans les mains. Encore tout tremblant, il s'apaisa nettement lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme dragon.

\- Yué nii-sama !

\- Comment vont les autres ?

Le petit ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant les adultes pénétrer dans la pièce. La plupart des autres enfants se détendirent en reconnaissant les deux chasseurs. Les plus jeunes étaient regroupés entre eux au fond de la pièce, les cadets donnaient comme ils le pouvaient les premiers soins aux aînés qui les avaient tous défendus. Yué sourit tendrement en voyant les dits aînés lui aire un signe de tête, se laissant soigner en même temps. Son entrainement avait porté ses fruits. C'était sans doute eux qui avaient défendus les plus jeunes contre les démons tout en les amenant dans cette salle. Les yeux de Yué s'attardèrent sur chacun des enfants avec insistance, vérifiant sommairement leur état. Pourtant, il manquait quelqu'un…

\- Où est la doyenne ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Ce même silence se fit glacial. Nombreux furent les jeunes qui baissèrent la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Yué n'eut pas besoin de plus. La vieille dame était morte. Elle avait donné sa vie pour préserver celles de ses petits orphelins. Bizarrement, l'hybride n'en fut pas dévasté comme il le craignait. Lorsque la femme parlait de sa mort, elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait mourir en protégeant les enfants qu'elle considérait comme sous sa protection, comme les siens. Les deux hommes emmenèrent les enfants au-dehors puis les urgences arrivèrent sur les lieux. Personne ne posa de question en voyant le carnage que les chasseurs avaient perpétré pour sauver les orphelins. Ces derniers furent pris en charge par le personnel médical tandis que Yué retournait au bâtiment pour en sortir les corps des femmes qui avaient données leurs vies pour les petits à leur charge. Bien que Yué n'en avait apprécié aucune hormis la doyenne, à ses yeux elles devinrent toutes des héroïnes. Quelques jours plus tard, elles furent toutes enterrées dans le cimetière de la ville, les enfants et Yué assistèrent à la mise en terre, vêtus de noir et larmes aux joues pour les plus jeunes. Les chasseurs étaient là également, en retrait mais veillant sur le groupe.

Portée par le bras écailleux de Yué, la petite Myo encore en convalescence lança sa fleur sur le cercueil au fond de la cavité de terre, la dernière mais au même moment que son nouveau père. Ne voulant pas voir le reste de la cérémonie, la petite blonde cacha son visage dans le cou de son père et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement. La doyenne était la seule femme à lui offrir de l'affection si l'on ne comptait pas Yué, les autres ne pouvaient pas la voir en raison de sa relation fusionnelle avec l'hybride qu'elles détestaient toutes. Yué le savait bien alors il la laissa s'épancher contre lui sans rien dire. Peu à peu, les enfants retournèrent au foyer où ils avaient été placés en attendant de trouver une famille aimante –Yué y veillait farouchement- laissant Yué et Myo, seuls devant la tombe de la vieille femme.

**_« Madame Kendra Ducan,_**

**_Directrice de l'Orphelinat des Anges._**

**_Une femme de cœur et d'acier trempée dont le sourire nous aura tous sauvés des tréfonds du désespoir. »_**

Intérieurement, Yué remercia de toute son âme, cette femme exceptionnelle et sans doute la seule femme qui restera dans son cœur et ses souvenirs durant le reste de sa longue existence. Jamais il ne ressentira la même chose pour une autre femme et cela le jeune homme le savait. Bien qu'humaine, elle avait su mâter le garçon sauvage qu'il avait longtemps été en plus de lui donner l'amour d'une mère dont il n'avait rien connu à sa naissance. Il resserra davantage son étreinte sur sa petite fleur qui s'était endormi, épuisée par ses larmes et après un bref regard se détourna de la tombe pour revenir vers Dante qui caressa furtivement la tête de la petite ainsi que l'épaule du jeune hybride. Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet. Une fois à l'agence, Yué monta directement dans sa chambre et coucha la petite dans son lit avant d'aller prendre une douche. Pourtant la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau ne parvient pas à le détendre. Poussant un soupir désabusé, Yué sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et passa son pantalon de toile noire avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Doucement et silencieusement, il s'allongea dans le lit et prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Dante vient vérifier s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien quelques heures plus tard. Sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait les réveiller, l'un des fils de Sparda entra dans la pièce et en referma la porte précautionneusement. Puis il s'approcha du lit où sa nouvelle « famille » dormait paisiblement. Maintenant lié à Yué par son sang coulant dans les veines de la petite fille, Dante ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir face à ces nouveaux liens qui se dessinaient un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il passa sa main sur la tête de Myosotis qui gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle était adorable… Dante laissa ses yeux dériver sur Yué, dont le visage s'était adoucit. L'aîné le contempla. Jamais il n'avait vraiment pris le temps de regarder ce beau jeune homme. Indéniablement, il était à tomber. Ses traits fins presque féminins rajoutaient une touche de fragilité à sa silhouette solide bien que plus fine que la moyenne pour un homme. Ses mains fines et les courbes discrètes du reste de son corps couvert d'écailles luisant faiblement dans l'ombre de la pièce firent déglutir le plus âgé. Yué ne le laissait pas indifférent malgré ce qu'il montrait mais… Lui qui n'avait connu que le plaisir charnel, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'intrusion des sentiments plus humains allait donner dans cette nouvelle relation qu'ils allaient devoir entretenir pour « leur » fille. Le jumeau de Virgil soupira. Que c'était compliqué les relations à long terme ! Il prit la main humaine et libre du jeune homme et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser léger mais appuyé sur la peau pâle et quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Yué ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Le geste de Dante l'avait particulièrement troublé. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier cherchait ? Ils étaient liés par Myo maintenant mais leur relation allait-elle évoluer d'avantage ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien et finalement se laissa aller au sommeil, pour ne plus penser à ce genre de question prise de tête, il verrait plus tard.

* * *

Moi : _*chatonne*_ POIN POIN POIN POIIIINNNNNN xD

Dante : _*choqué*_ Je... Je ... JE SUIS PAPA ?!

Moi : _*ricane*_ Je l'ai tué là, je crois bien...

Virgil : _*tout aussi choqué que Dante*_ JE SUIS TONTON ?!

Yué : _*à l'auteure avec un sourire en coin*_ Double Kill, Tsuki... Respect.

Moi : _*sort les mitrailleuses et tire dans tous les sens, hyper fière d'elle sur ce coup-là*_ YATTAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Et en plus c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic jusqu'à maintenant !

Trish : _*relit le chapitre*_ Les mecs... Elle bute plein de monde dans ce chapitre !

Moi _*hausse un sourcil à la manière de Rogue*_ Bah quoi ? J'aime buter des gens xD

Lady : _*mode choquée*_ Irrécupérable, c'est définitif...

Moi : _*ricane comme une démente*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Yué : Elle a péter les plombs.

Virgil : Non sans blague ?!

L'auteure se marre comme une démente en bouffant du chocolat et en buant son cherry coc sous les regards exaspérés ou incertains des persos de la fiction !

Yué : Bon, si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire, je vous invite à laissez des reviews, merci de votre coopération...

* * *

Guest : VIRGIL EST TON PERE ?! _*tombe à la renverse*_ Oh la vache ! J'imagine pas le caractère et le mode badass de ton perso xD Remarque on doit pas se faire chier chez toi ! LOL ! Avec Virgil, Dante et Yué, j'avoue que le père de ce dernier est dans la mouise mais mes méchants sont pas si facilement impressionnables ! Dommage ? Parfois, je le crains xD Non plus sérieusement, il va encore y avoir pas mal d'action tu verras ! Bref, je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! À la prochaine ! Kissu :3


End file.
